petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Božor Mučaki
Božor Mučaki is a Petronas City resident, a Manager of the Criminal Office of the Complex Company. Under orders, he targeted mayor Helliar in order to assassinate him using various methods, but failed every time. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Božor's early life is unknown. He at one point in 2011 moved to Petronas and started working in Complex Company. There, he was a Manager of the Criminal Office. Kill the Mayor From his office, Božor decided it was finally time to murder Helliar. He dismissed the idea of hiring Miloš Vulf Zrinski to do the job, and wanted to threaten and order a random Petronas resident to kill Helliar. He sent his subordinate, an agent, to talk to Šime Zrilić, a local fool. He soon found out Zrilić didn't do what he was supposed to do, and that Helliar found out about Šime's task. Božor was furious, but believed Helliar's death was just a matter of time. The Legacy Several weeks later, Božor hired doctor Mihael Konpijutor of Petronas General Hospital to plant an idea to kill the mayor into one his patients' brain. After the doctor did so on Dora Kex, Božor visited him in the hospital, where he promised Mihael to give him money after the mayor's death. The next day, the two once again met in the hospital. Božor was still furious Helliar wasn't dead. However, Božor was probably pleasantly surprised when he soon heard news about Helliar's apparent death. His death, though, had nothing to do with Dora Kex; the mayor only faked his death and returned to the city soon. Murder of Despair Several months later, Božor summoned Mihael Konpijutor into his office in the Complex Company. Mihael this time claimed his brainwashed professor would finally murder Helliar, unlike Dora Kex. Helliar's Problem Božor was perfectly happy with how his plan was unfolding, believing Helliar to be killed soon by Konpijutor's brainwashed patient. In the Shadows .]] Božor's subordinate, his agent, arrived to Božor's office and told Božor that Ervin Klaussen himself wanted to see him. Božor was reluctant and scared to talk to the Complex Company's shadowy director. Božor then approached Ervin, who claimed the company was still in a bad shape. Božor was ordered to speak Helliar directly into finishing the interior of Complex Company. Božor had no choice but to accept the task. Eventually, during the night, Božor arrived to Helliar's office within the New Main Mayoralty, seemingly polite, unlike other Petronas residents. Helliar said he would think about finishing the Complex Company, as he was busy at the time. .]] Božidar proceeded to visit Petronas General Hospital to talk to Mihael Konpijutor. He was, however, stopped by headmaster of the hospital, Otejić. Otejić claimed Mihael was acting strange and wanted Božidar to talk to him. Božor approached Konpijutor furiously, angered by the fact that the brainwashed professor who was supposed to murder Helliar was seemingly in his normal state, and also by Otejić's suspicious behaviour towards Konpijutor. Konpijutor thus promised he would murder Otejić. Trivia * It was Ervin Klaussen who was ordering him to murder Helliar. * He was afraid of Ervin Klaussen. * He was polite to Helliar when he needed to talk to him inside the New Main Mayoralty, unlike many other Petronas residents. Interestingly, he was the only one who wanted to murder Helliar. * He was absent throughout the whole The Dark Chronicles ''saga. Appearances * ''Kill the Mayor * The Legacy * Murder of Despair * Helliar's Problem * In the Shadows Category:Petronas Characters Category:Complex Company Workers